macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Walküre Attack!
Walküre Attack! is a song sung by Walküre and is an insert song for the Macross Δ television series. It was first released on the album Walküre Attack! (Album) as track 9. Appearances Macross Δ Lyrics http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/walkure/walkure-attack/ Romaji = ’Tis ’tis feel Love　’tis ’tis feel Love Tobidasanakya mienai kara mirai wa Tsureteitte saihate eto Fly away Sukui no te o sashidasu toki Anata wa watashi dake erandehoshii Ah ’Tis ’tis feel Love (Dokidoki suru konna ni) Inochi no shindou ga hora kikoeru? (Ah feeling Star Wow) Ashita kitto sekai ga hajimacchau kara Ai o inotte (Fly to the sky) Kanaderu merodii Kanata e tsudzuiteiru watashitachi no aoi hoshi Yume o katatte (In to the dream) Kienaide Shooting love Saa ima Take off!　habataku no Kodoku na ashita wa (So fly) Darenimo agenai kara　(No cry) Michibiite yo sono te de naraku no hate made Hitomi no oku yadoru karuma kechirashite Torawareta kokoro o ima Fly away Kodoku no naka mita ano hi no keshiki wa Issho nara hora utsukushii Ah ’Tis ’tis feel Love (Kirakira suru konna ni) Watashi dake no taisetsu na mono o (Ah feeling Star Wow) Mamoru chikara kurai nara kitto aru kara Kono te nigitte (Fly to the sky) Kasaneru shinfonii Ieru to shinjiteiru watashitachi no aoi hoshi Mou aenai nante (In to the sky) Iwanaide Shooting love Ah ima Break out!　tatakau no Kiite kono sakebi o kono kiseki o Moetsukiru made moeagaru kara Wasurenaide wasurerarenai Mouichido nandomo koko de mada... ’Tis ’tis feel LOVE ’Tis ’tis feel LOVE ’Tis ’tis feel LOVE ’Tis ’tis feel LOVE Saigo niwa mata waraeru hazu sa (Ah feeling Star Wow) Ashita kitto sekai o kaetemiseru kara Ai o inotte kanaderu merodii Kanata e tsudzuiteru Watashitachi no aoi hoshi Yume o katatte (In to the dream) Itsumademo Shooting Love Saa ima Take off!　Take off! Eien o chikatte (Fly to the sky) Kanaeru rasuto suteeji Subete o terashidasu Watashitachi no aoi hoshi Mou aenai nante (In to the dream) Iwasenai Shooting Love Ah ima Break Out!　tatakau no Kodoku na ashita wa (So fly) Darenimo agenai kara (No cry) Michibiite yo sono te de naraku no hate made |-| Kanji = ’Tis ’tis feel Love　’tis ’tis feel Love 飛び出さなきゃ見えないから　未来は 連れて行って　最果てへと　Fly away 救いの手を　差し出すとき あなたは私だけ選んで欲しい　Ah ’Tis ’tis feel Love (ドキドキする　こんなに) 生命(いのち)の振動がほら聞こえる？ (Ah feeling Star Wow) あしたきっと世界がはじまっちゃうから 愛を祈って (Fly to the sky) 奏でるメロディー 彼方へ続いている　私たちの青い地球(ほし) 夢を語って (In to the dream) 消えないで Shooting love さあ　今　Take off!　羽ばたくの 孤独な明日は　(So fly) 誰にもあげないから　(No cry) 導いてよ　その手で奈落の果てまで 瞳の奥　宿るカルマ　蹴散らして 囚われた　心を今　Fly away 孤独の中　見たあの日の　景色は 一緒なら　ほら美しい　Ah ’Tis ’tis feel Love (キラキラする　こんなに) 私だけの大切なものを (Ah feeling Star Wow) 守るチカラくらいならきっとあるから この手握って (Fly to the sky) 重ねるシンフォニー 癒えると信じている　私たちの青い地球(ほし) もう逢えないなんて (In to the sky) 言わないで Shooting love Ah　今　Break out!　戦うの 聴いて　この叫びを　この軌跡を 燃え尽きるまで　燃えあがるから 忘れないで　忘れられない もう一度　何度も　ここで　まだ… ‘Tis, ‘tis feel LOVE ‘Tis, ‘tis feel LOVE ‘Tis, ‘tis feel LOVE ‘Tis, ‘tis feel LOVE 最後にはまた　笑えるはずさ (Ah feeling Star Wow) あした きっと 世界を変えて見せるから 愛を祈って奏でるメロディー 彼方へ続いてる わたしたちの青い地球(ほし) 夢を語って (In to the dream) いつまでも　Shooting Love さあ今 Take off!　Take off! 永遠を誓って (fly to the sky) 叶えるラスト・ステージ 全てを照らし出す 私たちの青い地球(ほし) もう逢えないなんて (In to the dream) いわせない　Shooting Love Ah　今　Break Out!　戦うの 孤独な明日は (So fly) だれにもあげないから(No cry) 導いてよその手で奈落の果てまで |-| English = 'tis, 'tis feel LOVE　'tis, 'tis feel LOVE If we don't get flyin', we won't be able to see the future, So take me to the farthest reaches - Fly away! When you reach out your hand to save someone, I want you to choose me... Ah! 'tis, 'tis feel LOVE (I'm feeling so excited!) I bet you can hear those vibrations of life: (Ah, feeling Star! Wow!) By tomorrow, surely... This new world will begin! Pray for love, (fly to the sky) As this melody plays out; It continues into the distance - all the way to our blue planet! Speak of dreams, (into the dream) Just don't fade away, shooting love! Come on and take off - Just flap those wings! I won't give anyone, (So fly) A lonely future, (No cry) So guide me by that hand... to the farthest reaches of Hell! Scatter that karma living deep in your eyes, And release your trapped heart - Fly away! The scenery of that day when I was all alone, Looks so beautiful when we're together... Ah! 'tis, 'tis feel LOVE (It's shining so brightly!) I bet we have at least enough power, (Ah, feeling Star! Wow!) To protect, The things we hold dear! Grip this hand, (fly to the sky) As these symphonies overlap; We're believing that our blue planet can someday be healed! Please don't tell me, (into the dream) That we'll never meet again, shooting love! Ah, break out now - And put up a fight! Listen to this scream; Until this path, Loses its flame, I'm gonna keep it burning bright! Don't forget, 'Cause I never will! So once more... As many times as it takes... We're not done here yet! 'tis, 'tis feel LOVE　'tis, 'tis feel LOVE 'tis, 'tis feel LOVE　'tis, 'tis feel LOVE I believe we'll be able to smile in the end, (Ah, feeling Star! Wow!) 'Cause when tomorrow comes, surely... I'll show you I can change this world! Pray for love, (fly to the sky) As this melody plays out; It continues into the distance - all the way to our blue planet! Speak of dreams, (into the dream) Never ceasing your tale, shooting love! Come on and take off - Take off! Take oath to eternity - (Fly to the sky) This last stage granted to us; Our blue planet will illuminate everything there! I won't let you tell me, (into the dream) That we'll never meet again, shooting love! Ah, break out now - And put up a fight! I won't give anyone, (So fly) A lonely future, (No cry) So guide me by that hand... to the farthest reaches of Hell! References External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Insert Songs